Ujung
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Di ujung jembatan, aku melihatmu sedang sendirian. Kembang api berhamburan di langit, tapi matamu lebih suka beradu dengan sungai. / untuk ulang tahun kuroko tetsuya /


happy birthday, tetsu-kun! xoxo

* * *

**Ujung**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, T, Romance

© kazuka, january 31st, 2014

for kuroko tetsuya's birthday

**.**

"_Di ujung jembatan, aku melihatmu sedang sendirian. Kembang api berhamburan di langit, tapi matamu lebih suka beradu dengan sungai."_

**.**

Di ujung jembatan, aku melihatmu sedang sendirian. Kembang api berhamburan di langit, tapi matamu lebih suka beradu dengan sungai. Lebih suka mencandui diri dengan air yang tenang, padahal langit lebih menawan.

"Momoi-_san_."

Aku bisa melihatmu terkejut, tapi senyuman kau gunakan sebagai topeng. "Aa, Tetsu-_kun_. Tidak dengan yang lain?"

"Aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama."

"Aahaha, mereka lebih sibuk dengan pacar mereka. Tapi—yah, aku memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka, sih."

Aku tahu itu. Kau yang menjadi manajer basket lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki, membuatmu kehilangan waktu bersama yang wanita.

Aku merasa berhutang padamu jika aku melihat hal ini lebih jauh. Kau berkorban.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton kembang api berdua, Tetsu-_kun_? Kau kelihatannya juga terpisah dengan yang lain."

"Aku bersedia, Momoi-_san_."

_Yukata_ musim panasmu merah muda, tapi tak sama dengan rambutmu. Orang-orang menyebutnya _fuchsia_. Aku bisa mengatakannya serasi. Aku tahu pilihanmu tepat. Ada sinar warna-warni mengkilat di langit sana yang menambah warnamu menjadi semakin memikat, auramu menjadi semakin kuat.

Kau, Momoi Satsuki, dengan surai merah jambu sebagai mahkota, berdiri di ujung jembatan, di sisiku, menatap langit tanpa kata dan hanya memajang senyum belaka.

Aku tahu kau kesepian. Kau tak bisa menjadi seakrab para wanita lain dalam sebuah lingkaran persahabatan karena kau sudah menemukan zona nyamanmu di dunia basket, bersama laki-laki. Suara yang kau dengar adalah pantulan bola, decit gesekan sepatu dengan lantai yang licin, serta komando dari sang kapten. Bukan suara-suara perempuan yang sama sepertimu, yang bercerita tentang senior rupawan dan kencan impian.

Bolehkah keberadaanku yang samar ini membawamu ke dalam alam nyaman di mana tak ada sesuatu bernama kesepian? Agar kau tak lagi berdiri sendiri di ujung jembatan pada musim panas yang lain.

* * *

Di ujung restoran kau berada. Kise-_kun_ memberitahu bahwa kau mencariku.

Sementara menujumu, aku melihat beberapa kelompok wanita bercengkerama dengan kisah-kisah romansa yang dapat kudengar, dibicarakan oleh mereka dengan suara yang nyaring.

Sementara kau sendirian. Mata hanya menuju jendela, dan aku tahu kau mengharapkan banyak hal.

Kau masih sendirian, meski sudah SMA kau masih mengurus hal yang sama, bersama para pemuda, mengorbankan waktumu untuk bergembira bersama siswa wanita.

Terlihat dari mata merah mudamu yang menyala, namun hampa.

"Tetsu-_kun_~!"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis ketika kau melambai.

"Selamat sore, Momoi-_san_."

Lalu kau mengatakan semuanya.

Aku bukan malaikat. Aku bukan pangeran. Aku bukan orang hebat. Aku bukan lelaki yang bisa diandalkan. Tapi mengapa kau memilihku, seorang lelaki yang juga kerap sendirian, terlupakan, keberadaannya kadang terlewatkan?

Namun jika aku menolakmu, kau akan semakin sendirian.

Kau akan makin kehilangan.

Mungkin, aku adalah sebuah harapan? Aku bisa membacanya dari tatapanmu, yang begitu susah diangkat ke arahku karena kau begitu malu, itu menyatakan bahwa kau begitu mengharapkanku.

Aku dapat membacanya.

Aku mempercayainya; bahwa kau ingin meletakkanku sebagai orang kepercayaan, pembuang kesepian.

"Baiklah, Momoi-_san_."

Kalau dua orang yang kesepian bersama, kurasa itu akan membentuk sebuah keramaian dunia kita sendiri yang tak terlihat dari luar, namun kita bahagia di dalamnya.

Dan ini artinya aku tak akan lagi melihatmu sendirian di ujung restoran, sedang mendamba kebahagiaan, tapi nyatanya kau di sana tanpa kawan.

Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, menerima penyataan seorang Momoi Satsuki di ujung restoran, karena aku tahu dia butuh teman, dan aku sendiri butuh keberadaan tambahan di sisi—sebab aku ingin tahu apa rasanya memiliki wanita sebaya yang mencintai diri ini.

* * *

Di ujung balkon kau berdiri. Kau sudah menanggalkan apron, tapi kau tak meninggalkan apapun di meja makan.

"Satsuki."

Kau merenung memandang halaman dari balkon. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau begitu senang memilih bagian ujung.

"Maaf."

"Kau minta maaf kenapa, Tetsu-_kun_? Hihi, ayolah, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Aku tahu, pekerjaanku menghalangi banyak kesempatan untuk kebersamaan kita. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar.

Apa misiku dahulu, untuk membuatmu pergi dari kurang kesepian, gagal?

"Kau bersedih."

"Aa—itu karena ..." kau ragu. Matamu menghidariku. Pahit.

"Katakanlah. Aku akan menebus dosaku."

"Sudah kubilang, Tetsu-_kun_, kau tidak salah—" kau masih menahan sesuatu di balik nadamu. Kemudian, kau tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsu-_kun_, tapi aku ... aku belum menemukan kado apapun untukmu. Aku tidak sempat ... aku terlalu sibuk. Aku juga tidak sempat memasak karena ternyata ... kita kehabisan gas."

Membimbingmu dalam pelukan adalah langkah penyelesaian pertama yang baik, kurasa. Kau terkejut. Aku bisa merasakan nada lompatan jantungmu yang berbeda ketika tak ada jarak yang memisahkan kita.

"Terima kasih."

"Tetsu-_kun_, selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun yang kedua puluh lima. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak perlu hadiah."

"Tapi aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."

"Kau sudah memberiku sesuatu."

"Kalau kau mengatakan bahwa 'sesuatu' itu adalah diriku, Tetsu-_kun_, aku tidak mau mendengarnya," kau tergelak sesaat dalam pelukanku.

Aku diam. Kau wanita cerdas, kau bisa menebak. Kau tak mudah terjebak. Sayang sekali dahulu kau kesepian, sehingga kau tak bisa memperlihatkan pada dunia, selain dunia basket, bahwa kau luar biasa.

Menciummu di bibir adalah jalan terbaik untuk memberitahu bahwa aku kalah dalam permainan kata.

Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, sekarang sudah dua puluh lima, masih mengagumi wanita yang sama, yang dulu berdiri sendirian di ujung jembatan dengan _yukata_.

"Kita bisa mencarinya besok," kubisikkan itu sebelum mencuri ciuman lain di lehermu.

"Aku akan memilihkannya untukmu," kau tersenyum, aku dapat melihatnya sekilas.

"Satsuki," kusebut namanya ketika kami mulai menjarakkan diri satu sama lain. "Apa kau pernah merasa sangat kesepian?"

Kau menggeleng. Aku tahu kau berbohong.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Tidak."

"Aku menanyakan tentang hal yang terjadi sebelum kita jadi kekasih."

Kau masih menggeleng. Kau cerdas berakting.

"Aku sudah mengagumi Tetsu-_kun_ dari dulu. Jauh sebelum kita jadi kekasih. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa sendirian, apalagi kesepian, karena aku selalu teringat Tetsu-_kun_ ... dan menjadi bersemangat karenanya."

Aku kalah.

Sekarang, di ujung balkon, aku menciummu lagi. Aku suamimu, dan aku berhak atasmu.

"Selamat ulang tahun," kau mengulangi lagi.

"Terima kasih," aku berucap dengan suara tipis. Kutarik kau dari ujung balkon, kubawa kau ke ujung tempat tidur.

Aku puas. Aku berhasil mengeluarkan seseorang dari rasa kesepian, bahkan sejak sebelum aku memperhatikan bahwa dia sangat sendirian. 'Dia' itu 'kau', wanita merah muda, yang telah kupunya.

Kuterima ucapan selamat ulang tahun darimu. Aku mencintaimu.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

A/N: what is this ... sorry tetsu-kun for writing this silly-cheesy fic for your birthday ;; ini kali pertama aku bikin birthday fic buat chara kurobas because yeah i'm (strike)too late(strike) joining this beautiful fandom. dan yang pertama ini buat kurokoooo, si tokoh utama he he he awalnya ngga yakin bakal sempet bikin karena ingatnya pun pas malem, tapi ternyata pas denger lagu Hanabi-nya Kara, di mana di dalamnya ada lirik tentang nonton kembang api dan yukata, langsung deh dapet ide.

dan aku emang kepengen banget bikin kuromomo dari sudut pandang kuroko; kuroko yang kagum sama momoi, gitu—because i think momoi deserves it. selama ini kan seringnya aku baca yang dari sisi momoi. walaupun kayaknya ... ini ngga memenuhi ekspektasiku sendiri hiks tapi yaudah makasih udah baca dan koreksi saja kalau ada yang salah o/


End file.
